Taken For Granted
by shadows-of-flame
Summary: Joint fic. What happens when you take love for granted? 3 men will soon find out the consequences, but whether its good or bad still leaves a lot to be desired. JakErrolTorn. One-shot.


Taken For Granted  
By shadows/of/flame, Emera Took, Kuro Kin'youbi and Val 

And yes, you can molest the willing >:3 At least in this fic.

* * *

Torn looked at Jak with a smug smile. He was pacing the room worriedly, muttering things to himself.  
"You ok?" Torn finally asked.  
Jak stopped. He slowly turned and faced Torn. "Does it look like I'm alright?" He asked. 

"Then what the hells the matter with you? You've been pacing all afternoon!" Torn snapped, standing behind his War Table and glaring at Jak.

"You're wearing a hole in my floor! Can you tell me whats the matter, or bitch to your stupid rat, or SOMETHING productive?" he hissed.  
Jak glared at Torn, and it told Torn ALL he needed to know.  
"Its that mechanic girl and the races, isn't it?" Torn asked.

Jak glared at Torn. "It's none of your business. Go back to gaping at your maps like an idiot like you usually do; honestly, how many times do you have to stare at that damn thing?" Jak spat, continuing his pacing.

"Well excuse me, Golden Boy, for trying to save the city while you just walk back and forth like the world is falling down!" Torn growled.

"Don't you fucking call me 'Golden Boy'! I'm the one that has gone off on all your fucking errands while you stay here in this little shit hole!" And with that Jak left the room, making something crash on his way out to show his anger.

Daxter sat there, blinking his eyes as Torn muttered something about anger management.

0o0o0

Jak walked out of the Slums. He was really pissed off and needed some time to think. He entered the Water Slums. Big Mistake.  
"Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco Freak!" Errol said.  
Jak stopped. "Wanna say that again, ginger nuts?"

Errol growled and tugged on Jak's hair, causing him to yelp. Jak clawed at Errol's arms, trying to release the grip the older elf had.  
"Quit it!" Jak muttered.

"Why should I?" Errol sneered, twisting Jaks hair further around.  
It was really starting to hurt, and Jak wondered if randomly running out of the Underground like a girl with PMS was such a good idea.

Jak was almost to begging point as Errol held Jaks arms behind his back, and it hurt so much he did beg.  
"P... please Errol... stop!" Jak gasped.

Erol smirked. "Are you...begging me, Eco Freak?" He asked, his face next to Jak's ear. Jak shivered. "Yes, now let me go." He hissed, squirming a bit. Erol snickered. "Give me a good reason I should, and maybe I'll consider it."

"Is this a good enough reason?" Jak asked before he steped on Errol's feet then kicked him in the ginger balls. Errol fell to the ground, coughing and crying like a little pansy.

Jak walked away from the crying man and towards the Underground. He knew he shouldn't have wacked him in the nuts, but his temper was getting the best of him lately. Must be sexual frustration.

Errol wasn't going to let Jak get away, no matter how much pain he was in. He got up to his feet and ran after Jak. Jak, who heard the footsteps, turned around and saw Errol running towards him. Errol knocked them both down... Errol on top of Jak.  
"Hey, what gives?" Jak asked.

Errol smirked at Jaks reaction, slowly getting off.  
"Wasn't my fault you fall in bad places." Errol tutted him before giving him a bit of distance.  
Jak blushed at that comment, backing away from Errol a little bit.  
"Sorry..." he murmured, before turning away.

Errol eyed the younger elf, woundering why he never saw it before... Jak was in great shape. His ass looked firm and his hands, Errol was shocked at what he was thinking. Jak turned back around just in time to see Errol moving towards him; eyes closed and lips puckered up. Jak swatted him away, "What the fuck ARE YOU DOING?"

Errol ignored Jak and pulled the younger elf to him, holding his arms down and kissing him. Jak's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, but he couldn't help but realize how warm Errol was and how soft his lips were. Jak melted into Errol, closing his eyes and relaxing into the kiss. Neither of them could believe who they were kissing, but it was happening and neither of them could pull away.

Jak pulled back finally, bumping against the wall.  
"Errol..." He began.  
Errol shook his head. "Don't say anything, Jak"  
Jak smirked, and kissed Errol again.

The kissing went on for a few minutes, and Jak sank further and further in, not even noticing.  
"JAK!" Daxter cried.

Torn stared for a few seconds, not believing what he saw.  
Jak was crushed against the wall, lost in Errols lips.

Torn watched the two pull away in shock and felt something odd, something he had never felt before. He had been jealous before, but never like this. It tugged at his heart and he swore he could hear someone or something laughing at him. He'd hidden every feeling that even resembled attraction; forsaken it so he didn't have to deal with the pain of betrayal or rejection.

Even though he had never ackowledged the attraction he felt, even though he had never told anyone how he truly felt, feelings of anger, betrayal, rejection, jealousy, and sadness all exploded at once, and before he knew it, he was back in the Underground, smashing bottles and throwing papers across the room.

The door to the Underground opened and Jak and Errol walked in. Jak nodded at Errol and they both went over to him. One man grabbed each arm.  
"Hey, what the hell?" Torn growled.  
"Ssssh, Torn." Jak soothed.  
Torn calmed a little bit. He wondered what was going to happen next. Would the just restrain him, or more?  
Errol traced his fingers up Torn's arm and smiled. "What should we do with him, Jak?"

"W... what are you doing?" Torn choked, afraid at what they'd do to him.  
"... Wh... what are you going to do to me?"  
The two elves pushed him onto the war table, and Torn, for the first time in a long time, was scared out of his mind.

"Shh, Torn, no need to be frightened." Errol whispered, climbing up onto the table next to Torn. "Yea, Torn, you can trust us." Jak said, climbing up as well. Torn snorted. "Since when can I trust Errol? Since when can YOU trust Errol?" Torn demanded, turning his head rapidly between Errol and Jak.

Jak ran his hands through Torns hair and smiled.  
"You have nice eyes." He said. "Did anyone ever tell you that?"  
Torn frowned. "Just what are you getting at?"  
Errol grinned and kissed Torn.  
"That's what HE'S getting at." Jak smirked.

Torns eyes widened, his heart racing.  
"W... what did you do that for?" he spluttered, trying to get up.  
A hand on Torns chest forced him back down, and he could see Errols eyes peering at him through the semi-darkness.

"Awww, didn't wittle Torny enjoy it?" Errol teased.

Torn tried to sit up, but Errol was too strong. Just as strong as Torn remembered. "Why are you doing this? You're supposed to hate us!" Torn said, glaring at Errol. "And you! You're supposed to hate him!" Torn said, turning his gaze to Jak. "Why? Why trust him now?" Torn demanded. "Torn, if I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now. You're too fun to kill." Errol smirked.

"We were friends once, right?" Errol continued. Torn snorted. "Until you because a self-serving asshole and betrayed me." Torn said. Errol frowned. "He's different now, Torn. None of this wouldn't be happening if he wasn't." Jak insisted.

Errol nodded. "Please believe me Torn."  
Torn looked at Errol, then Jak. "I never said I didn't believe you. It's just... this is happening all too fast and I need time to catch up."  
Jak nodded and twisted Torn's hair in his fingers again. "So, all things ok now?"

Errol chuckled, and pushed Torn down again as he tried to get up.  
"Uh uh uh. Don't think you're getting away that easily." he tutted before claiming Torns lips for his own.

Torn groaned slightly, but leant into the kiss, his heart racing.  
Jak smirked as the two were lost in each others lips, placing feather-light kisses on Torns neck as Errol helped him up, not breaking the kiss.

Emotions Torn swore he would never act upon consumed him; the old flame his heart once held for Errol was sparked again, and the other flame his heart held for Jak only grew and the younger elf's hands ran over his back lightly. Jak started pulling Torn's shirt off, and Errol, realizing what Jak was trying to do, helped.

Soon Torn was shirtless, the garment tossed carelessly aside.

Jak sat behind Torn, his hands on Torn's hips and his lips on Torn's neck. Errol straddled Torn's waist and pulled him closer, their kiss growing more and more heated by the second.

Jak ran his arms slowly across Torn's shoulders and down his arms. He rested his head on Torns shoulder and drew things on his back. Errol pulled away from Torn and took off his... shoes.  
"Torn!"  
Jak looked towards the locked door. Someone was trying to get in. "Umm..." He began.

"Torn!" The voice called again. "It's Ashelin, and you had better let me in here!"  
Errol and Jak froze. "What the..."  
Ashelin appeared to be banging on the door. "TORN!" She yelled. "I don't have all day!"

"Oh SHIT!" Torn screeched, herding the other two into the closet.  
He grabbed his shirt, putting it on as he opened the door.  
"Sorry Ashelin." he smirked as he opened it to see her angry face.

"I was... kinda busy. Sorry, I should have come straight to the door..."  
Ashelin looked Torn up and down, sighing.  
"Why are you all flustered and red like that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Torn gaped slightly, then ushered Ashelin into the room. "No reason, I was just training." He shrugged, walking over to the table, Ashelin following. "So, what brings you to this shithole?" Torn asked, smirking.

"I wanted to come by." Ashelin said blankly. "... to see my friend. Is that alright with you?"  
"Well, sure." Torn said. "But, why now? Couldn't you come by say... tomorrow, when I'm feeling a little better?" He lied. "I've actually been really sick lately and I don't want you to get what I have. So you had better go."  
Ashelin narrowed her eyes. "Are you hiding something?" She asked.

"What?" Torn said, amazed. "Hiding something?"  
He grunted, and looked at her, folding his arms. "You didn't trust me when we were together, when we were engaged or when we were at the altar. So, you still don't trust me do you?"  
She didn't reply at first.  
"DO YOU?" He asked again. "If you aren't going to say anything, get out."

Ashelin fled, tears streaming down her face.  
"How am I supposed to trust you when I don't know you?" she whimpered, running off.

Torn watched her go, his mood broken.  
Anger, sadness and hate came back, and he punched the wall, not noticing his lovers come out of the cupboard.

"T... Torn?" Jak whimpered, wondering if now was a good time to be anywhere near him.

"Shut up, Jak. Don't you have a race to be attending?" Torn asked bitterly. Ashelin reminded him why he pushed everyone away; pain. Errol put his hands on Jak's shoulders. "Just because you had a fall-out with her doesn't mean you can take it out on me, Torn." Jak said, walking to the front of Torn. Torn scowled. "Get out of my face, Jak." Torn hissed, taking a step away from Jak.

"I'm not letting this happen again." Torn said, turning his back on Jak and gripping the end of his table. "Both of you, leave. You have your precious race to prepare for." He said.

"Come on, Jak. He's right." Errol said, glaring at Torn and walking out, Jak not far behind him. Torn took a cup from the table and flung it against the wall as they left, sinking to the floor and burying his head in his hands.

0o0o0

Jak and Errol walked out into the deserted streets; everyone was at the Stadium, no doubt. "Just because of what happened earlier doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you in the race today." Errol began, shoving Jak lightly. "Y'know, Torn DID have a point back there; why ARE you being like this to me? I thought you hated me." Jak said, curiously.

"I never really agreed with the Baron. I just did what I had to so he wouldn't kill me- selfish as it may be." Errol explained, showing a sentimental side of himself he rarely showed to anyone. "You really are a crazy, psychotic bitch, aren't you?" Jak mused. "Maybe I am; but who are you to judge, Eco Freak?" Errol grinned.

Jak grinned. There was no sight of anyone nearby, so he pushed Errol up against a wall and brought his lips to Errols.  
Errol welcomed them and placed his arms on Jak's hips.  
Jak traced his fingers down Errol's arm, like he had done before.

Jak and Errol were lost in each others lips ignoring anyone around them that may have been prying.  
Errol nipped slightly on Jaks bottom lip, and the kiss became less and less chaste.  
Jak groaned, and shifted slightly, enjoying the sensation of Errol against him.

Errol pulled apart from Jak slightly, but Jak groaned.  
"Errol..." he groaned, and pulled Errol back to him, crushing their lips together.

Jak was slightly unaware of Errols hands roaming along his thighs, and when he did finally realise it he moaned, but also realised if Errol molested him anymore they'd be late for the Class 1 race.

Jak didn't want to pull away from Errol; the feeling of his hands working their way up his inner thighs was almost too much to pull away from but he knew he had to. He tilted his head back and Errol made an odd snuffing sound. "The race is about to start." Jak breathed. Errol licked his lips seductively and nodded. "You're right." He agreed, pushing Jak lightly off him.

They hurried to the stadium and readied themselves for the race.

0o0o0

Meanwhile, Torn was comtemplating what he was going to do. Both of his index fingers were pressed against his lips as he thought. "I'll go to the race." He decided out loud, standing and leaving the mess he made for later. He decided to apologize to Errol and Jak; something he did only on the rare occasion when Mr. Perfection himself had admittedly made a mistake

Curiosity took advantage of Torn's mind so he wandered over to the Stadium. He saw Errol and Jak there, talking and grinning. Then the signal for the race went on. Everyone moved over towards his or her zoomer and got into it.  
"Are you ready?" The random elf asked. "3... 2... 1... START"  
And the race began. Jak and Errol zoomed into the lead.

Jak, Torn noticed, was the better racer, and taking over the lead from Errol. Errol was pretty close to Jak throughout the entire race. But then he fell behind at the end, for some unknown reason, and Jak won. The whole stadium burst into cheers and applauds as Jak got out of his zoomer and bowed. Torn smiled. Jak had actually won the race.

He had to get down to Jak and apologise before the two men he loved were gone forever. Torn pushed his way through the crowd to the bottom level and out onto the track.  
"Jak!" He called.  
He could hardly hear himself think through all the cheers.  
"WATCH OUT!" Someone yelled.  
It all happened too soon. Errol rounded the corner on his zoomer. Torn was in his direct path.

Errol swerved his zoomer out of the way and drove into the Dark Eco supply.

As Jak ran from the guards and gun shots echoed around the stadium, all Torn could do was run over to the ruins of Errols hover.  
He fell to his knees just short of Errols mask, screaming.

"Errol!" he yelled, trying to locate his lover.  
_Why did this have to happen?_

"If I had just said I loved you, and Jak too... if I hadn't... you might still be OK." Torn sobbed uncharacteristically, and then his cold blue eyes fell on Errol.  
"Errol!" he sobbed, running forward, cradling his lovers body in his arms.

"P... please!" Torn choked, the tears falling fast. "Please, say something, anything!"

Errol opened one eye and smirked at Torn. "So the... Tattooed Wonder... DOES have a... heart." Errol spluttered. Torn smiled with relief. "You arrogant bastard; why did you do that?" Torn demanded. "I couldn't let Jak win- not like that. You... should know me... better by now." Errol coughed and flecks of blood stained Torn's shirt.

"If you were as I rememebred you, you would have killed me as soon as you walked into the Underground." Torn said, tears mixing with Errol's blood. "And you're... even crying? Why, Torn, I'm... touched." Errol smirked. Torn frowned. "You really are an arrogant bastard, you know that?" Torn asked. "Heh. I learned from the best, right?" Errol chuckled, then coughed.

"I have to get you out of this mess." Torn said, looking around for something to safely carrying Errol on. "Don't forget, you're in the Stadium. Praxis will be around as soon as he's chased Jak off. I'm in bad enough shape; I... don't need you in the hospital... with me." Errol said. "Go Torn... make sure Jak is... ok"

Torn shook his head. "Why do you suddenly care for him?"  
Torn wondered out loud. "I never agreed with Praxis." Errol said, closing his eyes to the pain that consumed him.

Torn shook his head. "After all that's happened today do you think I'm going to just leave you?"  
He helped Errol away from the ruins, and carried him out of the Stadium. Errol smirked.  
"I know where Jak will be." He coughed. "Going to see the Baron no doubt."  
Torn nodded. "I'm taking you to get help first. Jak can take care of himself for another hour or so."

Torn picked up Errol, heavy though he was, and started gingerly walking to the Underground.  
Hovers zoomed all around, but Torn concentrated on his task at hand, which was to get his lover to safety.

Errol was scared that Torn was going to drop him, but decided to trust him, since the least that could happen would be that Errol would fall to his death in the water and be swept away into the sewers and lost for all eternity, but that wasn't that bad.

Besides, if he trusted Torn, Torn wouldn't drop him to his death.  
Would he?

Torn eventually got Errol to the Underground hideout. He healed Errol's wounds all by himself, and looked after him for a while. Errol looked up at Torn from where he was lying.

Why did you stay here and look after me?" He asked.  
Torn shook his head. He knelt down by Errol and kissed him. "You and Jak mean too much to me, I can't just let you die like that, understand?"

"Why can't you let me die? You and Jak could lead a better life without me pestering you..."  
Errol coughed and looked away from Torn, his eyes closed.  
Pain wracked Errols body, and he gasped in pain.

He didn't know Dark Eco could hurt so much.

"Stop being so selfless." Torn demanded, tending to Errol again. "I will once you stop being to helpful." Errol joked, his trademark smirk claiming his lips once again. Torn frowned. "You bastard." Torn said, smiling and shaking his head.

"I'm serious, Torn. Just let me die. This fucking eco hurts." Errol complained, shifting uncomfortably. "Think of what you put Jak through." Torn mocked, running his fingers idly through Errol's hair. "I try not to." Errol winced.

Torn looked down at Errol. He had weakened so much even though Torn had helped him. His breathing was more sharp and his whole body ached.  
"Torn..." Errol said. "I love you, and Jak. I am not going to make it, I know..."  
Torn knelt down to Errol and kissed him. Tears sprang into his eyes as he whispered: "I love you too."

"Tell... Jak." Errol said. "Or I'll haunt you forever..."  
Torn smirked, and the tears fell.  
"Errol! You can't go!" He sobbed.  
He grunted, and held Torn's hand in his. "Don't cry. It doesn't suit you."

"What do you mean?" Torn asked, rubbing his eyes.  
There was no reply. Torn gazed down at Errol's peaceful form. He was lying there, a faint smile on his face.  
"No...!" Torn cried.

He buried his head on Errol's chest and cried. He didn't hear the door opening an hour later, and Jak coming in. He saw Torn, crying into Errol's chest.  
"Torn..."

Jak went over to Torn and pulled him away from Errols body.  
"He's gone..." Torn murmured. "He loved you, Jak. He told me to tell you."

Jak cried too. He didn't know what caused Errol's death, he didn't even know he was sick. But Jak cried into Torn's shoulder, and the two sat there for what seemed like an eternity in each others arms, crying and comforting each other.

Torn pulled Jak into his lap, still crying. He cradled Jak like a child and began rocking slightly. "I don't even know... why he's gone." Jak moaned into Torn's chest. "He crashed into the eco with the zoomer after you won." Torn explained, his own tears drying up. They sat there for neither of them knew how long before Torn spoke again.

"I love you too, Jak." Torn whispered. Jak looked up at Torn through tears and blinked. "What?" He asked, disbelieving the words he had just heard. "I had to tell you now. I've loved Errol for I don't even know how long, and I only just told him. IT wasn't fair; I should have told him sooner. Maybe then he would still be alive. But I couldn't let what happened to him happen to you Jak"  
Torn said, pulling Jak closer. Jak was quiet for a few minutes. "I love you too, Torn." Jak said, resting his head on Torn's chest.

"Things won't be the same without Errol, of course, but we'll be OK, right?" Jak eventually murmured, not moving from Torns comforting arms.  
Torn bowed his head, so his chin was almost touching the top of Jaks ruly mop.

Jak gazed at Errols body, and shut his lovers eyes with two gloved fingers.  
"We should have loved him as much as we could while we had the chance." Torn murmured.

"Yeah..." Jak muttered, relaxing slightly in Torns arms.  
"We shouldn't have taken love for granted."


End file.
